World of Warcraft: Cataclysm
World of Warcraft: Cataclysm is the upcoming third expansion for World of Warcraft. It is to include the races of the worgen for the Alliance and the goblins for the Horde. Flying mounts will be finally available in Azeroth. Deathwing has made his return into the 'real world' from Deepholm, causing a new Sundering. "Hundreds of new quests" and a new secondary profession, archaeology. There will also be new race/class combinations, such as tauren paladin. There will be heroic Deadmines and Shadowfang Keep. Level cap increased to 85. Information Revealed at Blizzcon 2009 * Level cap increased to 85. * Zones are destroyed in lava in Kalimdor and Eastern Kingdoms. The Barrens has been split into two, and is full of canyons of lava. Wetlands is destroyed, Ashenvale hit as well. The Maelstrom churns. * The goblins are driven from their homes on Kezan. The Bilgewater Cartel has shipwrecked upon the Lost Isles, and have now accepted an alliance with the Horde. Possible classes at this moment: death knight, hunter, mage, priest, rogue, shaman, warlock and warrior.Official Chart - World of Warcraft Race/Class Matrix * The Greymane Wall has been shattered and the gate to Gilneas opened. Those within have undergone the transformation into Worgen. Under siege by the Forsaken, the worgen have joined the Alliance. Possible classes at this moment: death knight, druid, hunter, mage, priest, rogue, warlock and warrior. * New Race/class combinations. For the Alliance: gnome priests, night elf mages, human hunters, dwarf mages, dwarf shamans. For the Horde: blood elf warriors, troll druids, tauren priests, tauren paladins, orc mages and undead hunters. * New monsters. * Unearthed "Bastions of Antiquity". More dungeons than ever before. * Classic zones forever changed by the Cataclysm. The changes will be made available to all players regardless of expansion purchase. * Ability to fly anywhere due to the Azeroth revamp. * Guild leveling system. * Path of the Titans character progression. * Ragnaros was banished in the Molten Core, but has now returned to burn Nordrassil. * Malfurion Stormrage has returned from the Emerald Dream to help defend Hyjal. * New Secondary Profession: Archaeology Prominent figures * Thrall * Garrosh Hellscream * Varian Wrynn * Genn Greymane * Azshara * Deathwing * Malfurion Stormrage Featured locations * Gilneas (1-15) * Lost Isles (1-15) * Hyjal/Mount Hyjal (78-82) * Sunken City of Vashj'ir (78-82) * Deepholm (82-84) * Uldum (80-84) * Twilight Highlands (84-85) * Tol Barad (Outdoor PvP) Dungeons and End-game Content * The Abyssal Maw (5 player and a raid) * The Skywall (5 player and a raid) * The Firelands (Raid against Ragnaros) * Uldum (2 5 mans, City of the Tol'Vir and the Halls of Origination) * Blackrock Caverns (5 player instance located in Blackrock Spire) * Grim Batol (5 player instance and a raid) * Heroic versions of Deadmines and Shadowfang Keep PvP additions Battlegrounds Battle of Gilneas will be a new battleground in which you take control of the city by taking control of the most districts in the battleground. Featured races * Goblins (Horde playable) * Worgen (Alliance playable) * Tol'vir Press materials *Fact sheet *FAQ *Press release Gallery File:Goblinplayablerace.jpg File:Ss18.jpg File:Image1 WetZone.jpg File:Cataclysm Abyssal Maw.jpg File:Cataclysm Ashenvale - Zoram'gar Outpost.jpg File:Cataclysm Barrens.jpg File:Cataclysm Darkshore.jpg File:Cataclysm Darkshore - Shatterspear.jpg File:Cataclysm Desolace Invasion.jpg File:Cataclysm Desolace Landscape.jpg File:Cataclysm Female Goblin.jpg File:Cataclysm Gilneas.jpg File:Cataclysm Gilneas - City Streets.jpg File:Cataclysm Gilneas - House.jpg File:Cataclysm Gilneas - Lighthouse.jpg File:Cataclysm Gilneas - Windmills.jpg File:Cataclysm Goblin Priest, Mage, and Warlock.jpg File:Cataclysm Goblin Warlock and Hunter.jpg File:Cataclysm Horde in Ashenvale.jpg File:Cataclysm Lost Isles - Battle.jpg File:Cataclysm Southern Barrens.jpg File:Cataclysm Stonetalon Mountains Witch-Doctor.jpg File:Cataclysm Upper Blackrock Spire - Bridge.jpg File:Cataclysm Worgen.jpg File:Cataclysm Worgen in Arathi Basin.jpg References External Links * Cataclysm Official site * Azzor - Cataclysm * Cataclysm videos Category:Games Category:Warcraft computer games Category:World of Warcraft Category:Cataclysm